Choker
by it's tinggi
Summary: Hanya kisah Jimin yang ingin tetap menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Yoongi. Berbagai macam goresan luka yang diberikan Yoongi dan selalu dibalas senyuman manis oleh Jimin.


Choker :

Jimin sakit parah. Sudah lama sekali bahkan sebelum Jimin menjalin hubungan dengan kekasih pucatnya yang bernama Min Yoongi. Awalnya Jimin menolak pernyataan Cinta dari Yoongi tapi namja pucat itu memaksa. Dia bilang ingin menjaga dan melindungi Jimin. Jadilah mereka berpacaran hingga saat ini hubungan keduanya berjalan 1 tahun.

Jimin merasa sebulan ini Yoongi berubah. Yoongi tak seperti Yoonginya yang dulu. Yoongi jarang menemui Jimin jika Jimin tidak memintanya. Yoongi tidak seperhatian dulu. Dan Yoongi juga tidak pernah mengatakan _'aku mencintaimu'_ lagi seperti yang dulu sering Yoongi ucapkan untuk Jimin.

Sampai suatu hari saat Jimin sedang berada ditaman menemani anjingnya jalan jalan. Jimin melihat Yoongi merangkul seorang Yeoja dengan mesra. Lalu Jimin menelpon Yoongi dan berpura pura menanyakan keberadaan Yoongi.

 _"aku sedang latihan basket Jiminie, sebentar lagi pertandinganku akan dimulai. Aku sedang sibuk, nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi Jim"_ Setelah itu Yoongi langsung menutup telponnya.

Melihat hal itu Jimin hanya tersenyum lembut dalam diam dan pergi meninggalkan Taman.

.

.

.

Saat hari jadi mereka yang ke 1 tahun. Yoongi melupakannya. Yoongi mengingatnya seminggu setelah hari jadi mereka. Jimin hanya diam tidak marah atau apapun. Marah hanya akan membuatnya semakin menyedihkan. Jimin hanya menangis dalam diam tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi.

.

.

.

Malam Natal. Yoongi berjanji kepada Jimin akan menghabiskan malam Natal bersama. Mereka berjanji bertemu di Taman pukul 5. Tapi hingga saat ini menunjukan pukul 10 bahkan Yoongi belum datang dan memberi kabar. Jimin hanya diam menunggu Yoongi ditengah salju yang sejak 3 jam lalu mulai turun menyelimuti kota seoul. Dia tak berani menghubungi Yoongi lagi. Dia takut Yoongi akan memarahinya jika bersikap tidak sabaran.

Hingga saat ini jarum jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Yoongi masih belum datang dan Jimin masih menunggunya. Tubuhnya menggigil dan kulitnya yang pucat bertambah pucat karna udara dingin disekitarnya.

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi menghampiri Jimin dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Jimin.

"pulanglah, dia tidak akan datang"

"dia akan datang, aku akan menunggunya sebentar lagi kook-ah"

"ck terserah, kau kedinginan. Cepatlah pulang"

"sebentar lagi kumohon biarkan aku menunggunya sebentar lagi"

"Ikut aku" Namja tampan bergigi kelinci yang bernama Jungkook itu menarik tangan sahabatnya dan membawa namja manis itu ke tempat yang lebih hangat.

.

.

Sebuah gereja. Jungkook membawa Jimin ke sebuah gereja yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Ditengah gereja. Jungkook menarik Jimin kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Dan Jimin hanya menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukan Jungkook rasanya nyaman tapi berbeda dengan pelukan yang biasa dia dapat dari Yoongi.

"Aku menyayangimu Jim"

"Aku juga menyayangimu Kook kau adalah sahabat terbaikku" Mendengar penuturan Jimin, Jungkook melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hanya sebagai sahabat? Tak bisakah kau melirikku sekali saja dan datang padaku?" Jungkook menatap kecewa namja manis dihadapannya yang kini tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku"

"Aku tau. Tidak masalah. Lupakan saja" Jungkook berjalan menjauhi Jimin. Pergi ketempat dimana perasaannya akan membaik. Kemana pun itu.

Jimin terdiam menatap punggung Jungkook yang terlihat menjauh. Ada perasaan bersalah yang mengelilingi pikirannya. Jika ada hal yang Jimin inginkan saat ini adalah. Jimin ingin menghilang dari dunia ini menghindari hal yang bernama disakit dan menyakiti.

"Jungkook!" Jimin belari mengejar Jungkook yang kini berjalan gontai menyebrang jalan Raya yang cukup besar.

2 buah Truck angkut barang yang cukup besar melaju cepat dari arah berlawanan dan Jungkook masih berdiri terdiam di tengah jalan Raya itu. Pikirannya dan perasaannya kacau tak menyadari bahwa ada 2 buah truck besar yang siap menghadangnya.

 _bruk_

Kedua truck itu bertabrakan sangat kuat. Menewaskan namja yang terhimpit di tengah kedua truck itu.

.

.

.

.

kedua pasangan itu terlelap dengan nyenyaknya. Saling berpelukan berbagi kehangatan. Tapi kemudian namja berkulit pucat itu terbangun. Tiba tiba saja dia merasa sesak di dadanya pikirannya kacau seperti memikirkan sesuatu tapi dia tidak tau apa itu. Matanya melirik Yeoja yang terbaring pulas disampingnya.

Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dan melihat beberapa pesan dari seseorang. Setelah membaca pesan itu Yoongi langsung mengambil parka hangatnya dan meraih kunci mobilnya lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemennya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Yoongi memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari masuk ke gedung apartemen kekasihnya.

"Yoongi hyung"

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara lembut yang familiar ditelinganya. Membalikan badannya dan melihat sosok manis yang ingin dia temui kini ada di belakangnya.

"Kau dari mana saja Jim?" Yoongi memeluk tubuh dingin Jimin.

"Aku dari Taman. Menunggumu."

Yoongi tersentak mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Jimin tidak pernah bicara sedingin ini padanya.

"M-maaf Jim, aku-"

"Ya hyung tidak masalah, apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" Jimin tersenyum hingga membentuk sebuah garis dimatanya.

"Aku mencemaskanmu Jim" Yoongi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan Jimin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Yoongi. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Yoongi tidak memeluknya seperti ini.

.

.

Setelah Yoongi mengantar Jimin sampai ke pintu apartemennya. Yoongi baru ingat bahwa ada hal yang harus dia bicarakan dengan Jimin. Ini menyangkut hubungannya dengan Jimin. Yoongi berjalan kembali ke depan pintu apartemen Jimin.

"Jiminie" Yoongi menekan bel pintu apartemen Jimin. Berharap Jimin belum tidur agar mereka bisa bicara.

"Ya hyung?" Terdengar jawaban dari dalam tanpa membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi masuk.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu" Tak ada sautan lagi. Hanya ada keheningan disekitarnya. Yoongi memutuskan untuk membuka pintu apartemen Jimin yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Jiminie? Kau dimana Jim?" Yoongi terkejut Saat dia masuk tak ada siapapun di dalam. Hanya ada ruangan Kosong seperti tak berpenghuni. Yoongi memasuki semua ruangan yang ada di apartemen Jimin. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada siapapun disini.

Yoongi memutuskan ke balkon lalu melihat di sebrang jalan sana, Jungkook berjalan gontai seperti tak punya tujuan Hidup. Karna Jungkook memakai mantel putih, Yoongi dapat melihat ada bercak darah yang cukup banyak di pakaian yang namja itu gunakan. Yoongi berlari cepat keluar apartemen untuk menghampiri Jungkook.

Saat Yoongi sudah di luar gedung apartemen. Tak ada Jungkook disana. Padahal Yoongi yakin sekali bahwa namja yang tadi dia lihat itu adalah Jungkook. Sahabat Jimin.

 _drttt drttt_

 _Ponsel_ Yoongi bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Panggilan masuk dari sepupunya _'Kim Namjoon'_

 _"H_ m ada apa?"

"..."

"haruskah?"

"..."

"aish baiklah"

"..."

"hm"

Yoongi memasuki mobilnya dan melajukannya ke sebuah rumah sakit tempat sepupunya bekerja.

sesampainya dirumah sakit. Yoongi disungguhi begitu banyak pasien yang dibiarkan berkeliaran di jam segini.

"Yoongi" Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya saat ada namja bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian dokter yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa menyuruhku kesini? kau membuang buang waktuku" Yoongi menatap malas namja yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan mu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri"

"Memang kemana dokter yang lain?"

"Entahlah, mereka sibuk dengan pasien masingnya" Namjoon mengajak Yoongi keruangannya. Dikoridor rumah sakit Yoongi melihat begitu banyak pasien yang berkeliaran kemana mana dan dibiarkan begitu saja. Hal itu cukup membuat Yoongi risih karna mereka memperhatikan Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada pasien baru disini, dia terlibat kecelakaan yang cukup besar mungkin. Sebelumnya dia pernah berobat disini, aku tau itu karna dia menggunakan choker penanda dari rumah sakit ini. Dia sangat manis jika kau melihatnya kau pasti tertarik. Tapi sayang dia sudah tidak ada" Ucapan Namjoon sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh Yoongi.

"hei, kenapa semua pasien menggunakan choker dan dibiarkan begitu saja berkeliaran seperti ini" Namjoon terlihat berpikir sebentar dan menatap sekelilingnya. Dimana banyak pasien yang menggunakan choker hitam dan putih lalu berkeliaran begitu saja.

"sebagai penanda, putih untuk mereka yang sakit dan hitam untuk mereka yang sudah mati. Pasien yang memakai choker hitam nantinya akan pergi dengan sendirinya" Yoongi merinding mendengar jawaban Namjoon tapi namja tinggi itu malah terlihat biasa saja.

drttt drttt

ponsel Yoongi bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Yoongi terkejut melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya _'Park Jimin'_ tapi dengan cepat Yoongi segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hyung"

"J-jimin kau kemana saja, tadi aku-"

"Bisa kita bertemu sekarang.. kumohon.. "

"Baiklah, Dimana?"

"sungai han"

pip

Jimin memutuskan panggilan sepihak.

"Hei, aku ada urusan penting. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi kesini, aku pergi" Yoongi segera berlari cepat keluar dari rumah sakit menghampiri mobilnya lalu melajukannya ke sungai han.

.

.

sepanjang perjalanan Yoongi merasa Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sebelumnya dia tak pernah merasakan hal ini. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Jimin Jimin dan Jimin tak ada yang lain.

Sesampainya disana Yoongi melihat Jimin berbicara akrab dengan seorang namja yang sama sekali tidak Yoongi kenal.

Yoongi menghampiri keduanya. Saat Yoongi berjalan menghampiri mereka dia dapat melihat namja yang berbicara akrab dengan kekasihnya itu menggunakan sebuah choker hitam persis seperti yang dipakai pasien pasien dirumah sakit tempat Namjoon bekerja.

Dengan cepat Yoongi berjalan menghampiri Jimin dan menarik Jimin menjauh dari namja itu.

"Yak hyung ada apa?"

"Jangan bicara dengannya Jim, dia menggunakan choker hitam dan itu artinya dia-"

"choker hitam? Maksud hyung choker ini?" Jimin membuka shall yang dia gunakan dan menunjukan choker yang tertutupi shall tadi. Hal itu membuat Yoongi terkejut, Pikiran Yoongi seketika blank. Dia tidak tau harus bicara apa. Dia hanya menatap sosok manis dihadapannya yang saat ini sedang tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya. Hanya keheningan dan angin malam yang dingin menyapu lembut permukaan kulit keduanya. Senyum yang sangat manis itu sama sekali tak hilang dari wajah manisnya. Air mata Yoongi kini mulai membasahi pipi pucatnya.

Tangan mungil Jimin kini bergerak menggapai wajah tampan kekasihnya. Dengan halus menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Yoongi. Senyum manisnya masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku sudah bahagia.. Sekarang giliran hyung yang bahagia.. Nanti hyung akan punya keluarga yang bahagia.. Tapi bisakah hyung tetap menyisakan sedikit saja ruang di hati hyung untukku? Aku tidak meminta semua, aku hanya meminta sedikit saja.." Yoongi hanya diam mendengarkan suara lembut kekasihnya.

Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Aku ingin kening ini melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi diantara kita.. " Jimin mengecup lembut kening Yoongi.

"Aku ingin mata ini selalu mengeluarkan air mata bahagia" Jimin mengecup kedua mata Yoongi yang terpejam.

"Aku ingin bibir ini berhenti mengucapkan kata kata kasar dan kotor" Jimin terkekeh kecil lalu mengecup lembut bibir Yoongi.

"Dengan begitu hyung akan bahagia.. kebahagiaan hyung adalah kebahagiaanku.. jika hyung bahagia maka aku akan lebih bahagia.. walaupun kebahagiaanmu itu bukan bersamaku.. Terimakasih untuk semuanya.. Aku tau jika semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini.. Hiduplah dengan baik.. Aku mencintaimu"

Jimin menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang menyejukkan, Entah darimana begitu banyak kelopak bunga yang bertebaran terbawa angin disekitar Yoongi. Aroma vanilla menguar di penciuman Yoongi. Aroma favorit Yoongi tubuh Jimin tercium begitu menyegarkan.

Tanpa sadar air mata Yoongi kembali menetes. Tubuh Yoongi tersungkur di aspal yang dingin. Menangis dan merutukki perbuatan bodohnya.

End

Maap itu 100% gajelas :'v tiba tiba kepikiran bikin ff itu pas baca salah satu cerpen dari temen. Tapi bnyak yg aku bedain wkwk tdinya aku mau buat ff ini jadi MinYoon tapi pas proses rasanya kurang ada feelnya jdi ya aku jdiin Yoonmin. Adakah yg bingungin? :'v maap klo ganyambung maap juga klo ada yg typo sesungguhnya aku hanya manusia biasa :''

Epilogue

Jimin melihat kedua truck besar itu siap menghantam sahabatnya. Secepat mungkin Jimin berlari mendekat kearah Jungkook lalu mendorong Jungkook kepinggir jalan hingga akhirnya Jiminlah yang bertabrak.

Jungkook membeku ditempat. Dia tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Tubuhnya mati rasa melihat namja manis yang sudah lama dia cintai dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini. Terhimpit ditengah 2 buah Truck besar.

Dengan cepat Jungkook menelpon ambulan dan membawa Jimin ke rumah sakit yang biasa Jimin datangi setiap berobat.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan gontai di dekat sungai han. Dia sudah seperti tidak punya tujuan hidup. Orang tua Jungkook sudah lama meninggal dan selama ini Jimin lah yang menjadi tujuan hidup Jungkook. Dan sekarang namja manis itu telah meninggalkannya selamanya dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Langkah Jungkook terhenti. Pandangannya kini menatap dalam sungai yang membentang luas di hadapannya.

"Jika didunia ini kita tidak bisa bersama. Kuharap didunia berikutnya kita bisa bersama Jim"

 _byurr_

Namja itu menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam sungai han. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam hingga tubuhnya mengapung dipermukaan dengan sendirinya.

Find.

Ini beneran end wkwk

see you


End file.
